Baby Boomers
by Miss Authoress 13
Summary: Bess Marvin, now Bess Underwood, is expecting her second child. Nancy is expecting her first. And George is engaged to be married to a hot Italian. Need I say more? Mysteries thrown in, of course. NancyNed included! PLEASE REVIEW! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Big News

Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NANCY DREW, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTER NAMES

" Yes, I know. Yes, please come over and babysit. Thanks! Talk to you later tonight!"

"Bess Underwood hung up the phone. The 20 year old former Bess Marvin had just gotten off the phone with her best friend, Nancy. She had called to ask if she could babysit her little girl, Robin. She was two years old. The girl's mother had asked her once if she wanted a baby brother or sister. She had said yes. Well, she thought, It could be sooner than later! Because today, she had found out that she was pregnant again. She couldn't wait to tell her husband, Robert. She planned on taking him out for a nice quiet evening. Then, when he was comfortable in a chair in a nice restaurant where he couldn't get overexcited, she would tell him the news. She was so proud. After Robin was born, they had tried and tried with little success. Now, their dreams were about to come true. Bess planned on telling Nancy that night, right before they left.

So Bess went off to her room to get ready. It was already 5:30. After an hour of putting on makeup and her brand new silk dress, she headed downstairs and into the waiting arms of her husband, returned from work. "How was your day?" she asked, stroking his hair tenderly. He responded by pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly. Their little daughter squealed and ran up the stairs. Laughing, Bess watched as he chased her up the stairs and gave her a big bear hug. "How's my little girl?" he asked, and Robin laughed and petted him. "Time to go!" Bess said, and headed toward the door as the doorbell rang suddenly.

She gave her best friend a hug, and exclaimed when she saw her cousin, George standing next to her. "Oh! When did you get home?" she exclaimed, pulling the disheveled girl into the doorway. George had been on a trip to Europe for the past year, and hadn't spoken with Bess for a long time. George smiled and returned the hug, then excitedly held up her hand. A small diamond ring sparkled under the setting sun. "You- you- engaged- George…" Bess held the hand to her and looked astonished. "Who- why- how- when…" George and Nancy laughed and George smiled, "His name is Antoine. I met him in Italy last fall." The three friends had a group hug, and Bess, finally recovering, led the girls in the living room. "Out, out out!" commanded Bess to her husband, who, looking bewildered, took Robin to play upstairs.

She settled herself in a comfortable chair and then ushered the girls around her. "Guess what." She said, looking at the confused look on her friends' faces. "I am pregnant." She stated simply, and then Nancy looked up suddenly in shock. "You. Pregnant? Again? How?" Nancy blushed at the last part. "You know what I mean."

Bess laughed. "What I meant to say," Nancy said, "I mean, so am I!" The three women looked at each other. How could this have happened? George, engaged, Bess pregnant again, and Nancy pregnant! At the same time! By this time, the three girls were rolling on the floor laughing. Robert peeked his head in. He was all dressed up and ready to go. "What's wrong with you crazy women?" Robin, who was clinging to his pant-leg, giggled when she saw her mother on the floor. Bess quickly recovered herself and hurried the girls to the kitchen "Now you know, I haven't told Robert yet. So don't say anything yet." Nancy and George nodded solemnly, and reached for the list of numbers Bess held out to them. "Robin's bedtime is 8:00. I will call you later." Bess headed out the kitchen door, and hurried out the door with Robert in order to make their dinner reservations.


	2. Nancy Tells Ned

Chapter 2- Nancy Tells Ned

After Nancy and George put Robin to bed, they sat down on the couch and talked. "So… Have you told Ned about the baby yet?" asked George, smiling devilishly at her friend. Nancy blushed. "Not yet. I found out yesterday, but I must wait until the time is right. George rolled her eyes. Nancy and Ned Nickerson had been married last year. Nancy had really wanted a baby, but her detective career had put that on hold. Ned worked for the local newspaper, and the two only saw each other at the ends of their busy days. So obviously this would be a major shock to Ned, even if a good one. "How far along are you?" questioned George, looking at Nancy's slim figure. "Oh, about three weeks. I have a doctor's appointment next week, but Ned will know by then."

The girls then turned the conversation over to George's recent engagement. When Nancy had talked to her the day after she got back, she was shocked to learn that her best friend had already found true love. After all, George had never gone for the hot guy type before. " Our wedding is set for next fall." She said. She held her ring up to her face and admired it. "How did you meet him, anyway?" questioned Nancy. George replied, "Oh, I met him by a fountain. He was painting a picture of the scenery. When I stopped to admire it, he looked at me. When we first glanced into each other's eyes, we knew this was for real." Nancy looked jealous, but only for a moment. She and Ned had known they loved each other from grade school. She thought she was the most happy and content woman in the whole world. I mean, how many women married the man of their dreams, settled down in her home town, and still have all their good friends around them? And, not to mention, expecting their very first child? She knew she could never ask for a better life.

After a long while of discussion, Bess and Robert walked in. The girls laughed when they realized that he still held a look of shock. "Baby- us- Bess- now?" He stammered as he led himself to the couch.

"I had to drive." Said Bess, and sat down beside her husband. Nancy looked at the clock.

"Ten o' clock already?" she asked, and getting the hint, George followed her out to her car. They drove the short distance to George's apartment, and with a wave, watched as Nancy headed for home.

As she pulled up to the driveway of her home, she saw that Ned had not yet returned. She was curious, and went inside to wait. But after only a few moments, she heard his car pull up. She ran outside to meet him, and saw that he carried a grocery bag. "Whadja get?" she asked, trying to sneak a look inside. "Uh uh uh!" Ned smiled, and gently pushed her aside. He led her inside the house, and Nancy watched at what he pulled out of the bag. "Red wine? Chocolate cake? Flowers? What did you do?" she asked teasingly, and Ned just gave her a pout. "Can't a man do a nice thing for his wife once in a while?"


	3. Planning

Chapter 3- Planning

"I have some very important news, sweetheart." Nancy intoned, after the excited Ned calmed down. She regretted spoiling his great mood, but she knew what she was about to say could not be put off any longer. Ned walked over to the chair and patted his knee. "Be seated." He gestured and Nancy giggled like a child. She sat upon his knee, and then her tone became serious. " I have something so important to tell you that it can't wait. You see, I'm- I'm pregnant." She finished, looking at the ashen look spread upon Ned's face. "You- pregnant- when- why?" he finished with a baffled expression that quickly turned to joy. "You! My baby is having a baby!"

He suddenly stood up from his spot, and twirled his wife around the room. Nancy laughed, then solemnly told him to put her down. "I know this isn't the best timing in the world." Ned started to laugh. "Why, you couldn't have possibly picked a better time, my dear. The reason for all the festivities is that I also have big news. I have been promoted." He paused, waiting for a reaction. Nancy's face lit up. "That means-" Ned finished her sentence. "That means we can move to a bigger place!" He bent down and looked at her stomach. "Not much progress, eh?" he joked, rubbing her belly tenderly. "You'll have the best daddy in the world!" he spoke these words to the child growing inside her. Nancy felt tears coming to her eyes. This was the best moment of her life.

Later that night, Nancy lay in bed. She thought of the last few hours. She and Ned had begun discussing when they would tell their parents, and also where they would choose to live. Nancy, of course, did not want to leave River Heights. And, Ned thought she should have her wish. After all, he had said, she was going to make him a daddy. So, happy and contented, Nancy fell asleep, not thinking she could wait until next week when she found out what she was having. As these thoughts drifted through her mind, her dreams settled her.

"Yes, dear, I'll meet you at the airport in a few hours." George spoke into her cell phone. She had been talking to Antoine, who was flying from Italy that day. She was so excited, and she couldn't wait to set the exact date of her wedding. And, she thought, fall would be the time Bess and Nancy were having their babies. Oh, how perfect!

For the next few hours, she busied herself by preparing the extra room in her apartment for her fiancé. He was going to find his own apartment within the week, and after they got married, would find a place of their own. After three hours, George drove herself to the airport. But, she remembered, Nancy and Bess had said they had wanted to come. So, she called them and they agreed to meet her at their favorite lunch place, Maggie's. She drove off the Interstate, and saw her friends talking to each other in the parking lot. She drove up beside them and honked the horn. They smiled and jumped inside, and headed toward the airport, talking all the way. Bess was picking out a design for the baby nursery, and Nancy's doctor's appointment was the next day. They parked in the parking lot, then headed past the gate to watch for his plane. George was numb with excitement for the arrival of Antoine.

**Did you like that chapter? I would like some ideas for the different twists and turns! And please keep reviewing! Thanks to Elja for all her help!**


	4. The Results

Chapter 4- The Results

The three girls waited anxiously as Antoine's plane descended onto the runway. They watched it taxi and head for the gate. George started up the car once more, and headed for the airport entrance. She left her friends in the car, and headed through security to meet him. She saw his face as soon as she entered the gate number, B4. He ran to her, and she ran to him. They met half way and met in an embrace. Everyone around them walked away. Embarrassed, but not yet ready to let go, gave her fiance a kiss. They walked, hand in hand, all the way to the car. In the end, it was Bess who ended up driving home, because Antoine and George were too busy making out in the back seat.

Later that week, Nancy went to the doctor. She was so excited, she could hardly eat. She drove to the hospital, promising Ned to give him the news as soon as she found out herself. Her obstetrician laughed at her excitement. " I am guessing this is your first child, correct?" she questioned, and prepared Nancy for the tests. Five minutes later, Nancy was lying on the table, the gel on her stomach. Dr. Chang was moving the bar around, searching for the baby. Finally, she saw it. "Nancy," she announced, "You are going to be the mother of..."

Bess was in the mall that very same day, searching for the perfect additions to her dream baby nursery. She couldn't quite decide on the color, since she hadn't yet gone to the doctor. Her appointment was scheduled for three that afternoon. She continued to stare at the many options given for a nursery. She kind of liked the purple color, but she also liked green. Or yellow. Exasperated, she went to the crib section, a handful of paint colors in her hand. As soon as she turned the corner, she knew the one she would buy. It looked almost like the one she had purchased when she had found out she was pregnant with Robin. It was a blonde wood color, with light pastel cushioning inside. The crib was on sale, and Bess couldn't resist. She put one in her cart, and headed to the furniture aisle, so as to pick out the matching furniture. After several hours of long decision making, she had chosen the color of the room. Indigo seemed perfect. So two cans of the color had gone into the cart, along with the crib, a matching diaper changing station, a night stand, and a rocking chair. She smiled at the memory of two days before, when she had told her daughter the news. Robin had gone into the future nursery, and chosen the spots for the furniture. Scattered randomly across the room, Robin's design seemed perfect in the little girl's mind. Bess had promised to grant her wishes and put them where she requested.

Bess paid for the new furniture, then went outside to load up her car. She smiled at all of the new mothers walking around with their new infants. She pondered for a while. She really didn't care what she had, as long as it was healthy. With these new positive thoughts in her mind, she headed to her doctor's office.

Nancy held her breath as the doctor finally revealed the results of her baby. "You are going to have... a girl." Nancy started to cry. She was so happy. She had known deep down that that was truly what she had wanted. A little girl to shower with love and help to grow up to become a beautiful young woman. Maybe she would look like her mother had. As soon as she had gotten dressed, she called Ned with the news. She could hear the happiness in his voice, and again, her eyes started to mist. They hung up after that, and Nancy went straight to her father's house to tell him the news.

Bess got out of her car and headed through the front door of the hospital. She was anxious to hear about her baby. After she checked in at the front desk, she headed toward the waiting room. Soon after that, she heard her name, and followed the nurse. "Hello, Bess!" The cheerful voice of her doctor sounded from the room. She smiled back, and readied herself for the exam at the doctor's request. After a few moments of laying there, the doctor paused. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Well, Bess, it looks like..."

**ohhhh... a cliffhanger!!! what is she having???? well, i might just tell you when and if i get three to five reviews. dun dun duuuun...**

**Oh, and anyone who is willing to help me think of ideas for George's side of the story, please send a message...**


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5- Secrets

**In the last chapter: **

**George picks up Antoine from the airport**

**Nancy finds out she's having a girl**

**Bess is just about to find out what she's having...**

"Bess, you are going to have... twins. Two girls. And, from the looks of it, identical twins." After hearing this news, Bess looked dumbstruck. "Twins? Me? How? Are you sure this isn't some mistake? I _can't_ have twins!" The doctor looked sympathetic. "I am sorry. But really, these babies should be coming earlier than a usual pregnancy." Bess, having processed this information in her head, started to see the bright side. "Me? The mother of twins? Twin girls? Twin baby girls?" She suddenly smiled at the prospect. The doctor continued. "Your due date is in early August. We will have you come back for another check up in about two months, to see if they are growing properly." After Bess changed her clothes, the doctor ushered her out the door. "Good luck!" she waved, and numbly, Bess waved back.

Back in her car, Bess figured out a way to tell Robert. She would have Nancy and George over, just to make it easier on both of them. When she looked down at her body, she realized that she was already starting to show. A faint bump outlined her pink shirt. She rubbed her hand over it and smiled. "Even if this is difficult, I will still be the best mommy ever."

Back in Nancy's car, she was pulling up into her father's driveway. She smiled when she saw that his car was there. As she rang the doorbell, she could hear the footsteps of Hannah, her father's housekeeper. When the door finally opened, the smell of fresh bread wafted through her nostrils. "Nancy?" Hannah asked, and she held open her arms for a hug, which Nancy readily reached for. "What are you doing here?" she asked, and led Nancy inside. "Well," Nancy replied, "I have some very important news. Is Dad home?" Hannah nodded, and led her into her father's study. When he saw her, he stood up. "Hello, sweetheart." He said, and hugged her. "Dad," Nancy started, "I need to speak to you and Hannah. You see, I found out that I am pregnant." She waited, watching their faces anxiously, relieved at the looks they finally gave her. "Nancy, you- you are having a baby?" Nancy nodded, and smiled. "And it's a girl." Hannah started to cry. "It seems like yesterday when I was the one caring for you. Now you are going to take care of one of your own." By this time, Mr. Drew had gotten used to the idea. He held out his hand for her to shake, and she laughed and shook it back. He said one word. "Congratulations."

"Yes, over here." George spoke, gesturing for Antoine to move the table farther right. "Okay, okay." he muttered, tired after a long day. He collapsed on the couch and stared at George. "You really are beautiful." he spoke, motioning for George to come closer. She readily did, and soon they were locked in another embrace. George opened her eyes then, and saw something sticking out of his suitcase. She reached for it, to the dismay of Antoine. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to hide the bulging package. "What is this?" George questioned, trying to get it out of his grasp. "I-I-I..." he lunged for it, and George threw it back. "What is your problem?" she asked, as he pulled her into another kiss. George made a vow to herself . When he was gone, she would find a way to look inside the package. Tonight.

**Dun dun duuuuun... Cliffies are fun!!! But seriously. Do any of you truly want to find out Antoine's secret past? Or see how Robert takes the news? **

**Well, unless I get three reviews, you will **_**never know. **_**Do you think I am kidding??? Nope. But thanks to Elja, the only faithful reviewer I have, the story shall continue. After I get three reviews. The story can and will get better.**


	6. The Past is Revealed

Chapter 6- The Past Revealed

Bess pulled into the driveway of her home a little while later. She noticed that Robert was not yet home from work. That would give her time to call her friends for them to come over. She picked up the phone and dialed them on three-way. Soon, they picked up, and agreed to come over. Bess settled herself in the couch, rubbing her stomach. It was indeed getting quite large, and she couldn't wait until she could bring her little girls into the world. After ten minutes, Nancy showed up, and then George. Bess explained that she wanted them there because she had to tell Robert she was having twins. "Twins? You are having twins?" Nancy and George held shocked expressions when they found out the news. "Yes. Two identical girls." She indicated her enlarging abdomen. "Wow." was all Nancy could say. But while they were talking, they failed to see Robert walk in. "Bess. I- I-..." They swirled around just in time for George to catch him before he passed out.

A little while later, Robert awoke to three concerned faces. "Bess, you are having _twins_? How can this be?" Bess gently stroked his hair. That had definitely shocked him. Not just one new addition, but two. Two! He sat up and took a drink of water.

Later that week, George was alone in the apartment. Antoine was looking for an apartment and a job. This was the perfect time to look in the package. She walked into his bedroom, and quietly pulled out the package. "Maybe I don't want to know what's in here." she thought. "Too late now!" And very carefully, she slid a folder and some pictures and newspaper clippings onto her lap. She searched through the pile and decided to start on the folder. Shocked, she read a bunch of court documents. They explained some kind of crime spree that had gone on two years ago. Then, the most shocking of all, was the familiar faces on the picture she held up. Nancy. Nancy Drew. She was shown holding a man's hands behind his back with handcuffs. The man's face was all too familiar. How? she thought, How is that possible? For the face in the picture was none other than her fiance, Antoine.

Nancy and Ned were very busy planning for their new baby for the next few months. From the time when she had found out in February, she had grown considerably. It was now July, and a large bump was visible. They spent all evening searching for a name. They started from the a's. Amy and Abigail were added to the list. On the n's, all they had was Nora. Blech. On the m's, Madeleine and Marie were added. They had given up by the time they reached the x's. "This is hopeless." Nancy thought, and Ned agreed. As they randomly flipped through the book, Nancy came across the perfect one. Lark. It seemed perfect, and when she showed Ned, he agreed. "Lark. It is so beautiful." They just lay together for a long while, wistfully.


	7. The Confrontation

Chapter 7- The Confrontation

Bess and Robert had gotten used to the idea that they were going to have twins. Of course, the very next day, Bess was forced to go back to the mall and buy another identical set of furniture for the babies' nursery. Robert had painted the wall with the radiant shade of indigo, and Bess just loved it. Then came the matter of choosing names. Bess came back from the library with a book of names. She showed Robert, and the two of them sat down to look through them. Miraculously, after only twenty minutes, Bess stopped at a page and flipped back. "L names. I see the perfect pair. Lauri and Lucie." Robert nodded his agreement, and looked over to see Robin standing there. "Can I help?" she asked. Bess and Robert laughed. "And what would you like to name your sisters?" Bess asked seriously. "Well... I like the name Caramel. And Cookie." Bess giggled and Robert swooped Robin off her feet. "Then that is what they shall be called." Bess looked at him. "As nicknames of course." He added afterwards. Robin squealed with delight. And with a tickle from both of her parents, she ran upstairs to brush her teeth.

George was still staring dumbstruck at the picture in her hand. "Antoine. It can't be." She looked at the names typed on the bottom of the list. To her dismay, the caption read : "World Famous Amateur Detective Nancy Drew Apprehended the Notorious Robber, Antoine Ramirez in Italy Last Week." George almost passed out. "But how... Why?..." She was startled a moment later when she heard footsteps in the room. "So..." a smooth voice rang out, "You found out. Well, that is not very good. For either of us." George stumbled and picked up the documents. She managed to slip the picture inside her shirt before Antoine noticed. "Now you must come with me. No arguing."

And with that, he placed his hand over her mouth and started for the door.

Nancy had now begun her shopping spree with Hannah. They had traveled to every mall near River Heights, picking up items to put in Lark's nursery. Nancy chose a light pink color for the walls, and Hannah chose dark wood furniture to match. They were now inside the mall food court. Nancy had a craving for Chinese Food and Hannah was in line while she watched the bags at their table. She had begun to feel kicking inside her, for she was now six months pregnant. Her stomach had become the size of a basketball. She laughed and patted her stomach tenderly as another kick interrupted her thoughts. She had taken a big break from crime solving during her pregnancy, and planned to for at least a year after her baby was born. Little did she know that it might be coming sooner than she thought.

**I know my chapters have been short, but I am trying to stay up on my writing. I am trying to alternate, and slow down the pregnancies a little. Please help me with more interesting ideas. Thanks **_**again **_**to Elja, the ONLY ONE who has reviewed this story so far. Please Review This Story. It means a lot to me. (I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true.) Thanks!**


	8. The Kidnapping

Chapter 8- Kidnapped!

George was pushed roughly out the door of her small apartment. She tried to cry out for help, but Antoine held her mouth closed. She tried to use her kung-fu skills on him but he was stronger than he looked. He pushed her towards his car. She screamed as he shut her in the trunk of his car after binding her hands and feet. As if an afterthought, he stuffed another cloth in her mouth so she couldn't scream. Before he got into the front seat, she gestured for him to just let it loose a little. Against his better instincts, he loosened the bond. She asked him a question, stalling for time. "Why? Why, Antoine? How could you do this to me?" He just laughed. "Oh, my darling, I had to. I had to have an excuse to get out of the country. I had been planning my escape from Italy as soon as I was released from prison. And when I met you, I knew the way. Oh, sometimes I have a brilliant mind." George snorted in disgust, but kept him talking. She groped around in her back pocket and grasped her cell phone. Quietly, she tapped #5 on the speed dial, immediately calling Nancy. George asked another question. "But what did you do in the first place that caused you to go to jail?" Antoine responded slowly. "Well..." he continued to tell the story and how he was arrested. George knew that Nancy was hearing every word of his confession.

In the meantime, Nancy's cell phone had begun to ring. Glancing at the number, she opened the phone. The first thing she heard was Antoine's voice. Her instincts told her to listen, and that something was wrong. Shocked, she began to remember something. Two years ago, she guessed. She had been working on a case in Italy, helping the local police department catch a ring of jewel thieves that had struck several local museums. After she had found him and gotten him arrested, she heard him vow that he would get revenge. The defiance in his voice had spooked Nancy, and she wondered how she hadn't realized it before. How could she have been so blind? She shook herself out of it for a moment. This must mean George is in trouble! She looked around for Hannah and told her that she had to go. She hurried out to her waiting car, and drove as fast as the speed would allow. And soon, she reached her destination.

"Bess, this is so darling!" Bess's mother held up a pair of matching pink booties. Bess agreed, and so they were placed in the growing pile of baby clothes stacked high in her shopping cart. They had been shopping for the past few hours. It was several weeks still before her due date, but Bess was bigger than ever. She balloned out of her clothes, looking at least three times bigger than Nancy did. She had good reason, anyway, because of her twins. She had been to the doctor's several times since the first appointment, and the babies seemed to be healthy. After another hour of shopping, Bess and her mother headed home. Once she was back in her house, she noticed that the red button on her answering machine was on. She checked the messages and eagerly listened to the first one. She became concerned when she heard Nancy's urgent voice: "Bess, this is Nancy. I am heading towards George's apartment, because something has gone terribly wrong. Meet me there as soon as you get this message."

Bess hopped into her car once more, and headed directly towards her cousin's apartment. Despite the traffic, both girls managed to reach their destination at the same time. They rushed towards the parked car, but unfortunately Antoine had seen them coming. He slammed the trunk closed and hopped in the driver's seat. Revving the engine, he sped off in the opposite direction. Nancy and Bess hopped in Nancy's car and tried to catch up to the gaining car.

**Okey dokey. Yet another cliff hanger. How do ya like the story now? I plan (If I Get Any REVIEWS) to continue this story passed the birth of the babies. Unless they don't survive. Hmmmmmm... (and I meant Nancy Bess and George)**


	9. Baby Time

Chapter 9- Baby Time

The high speed chase continued, as the two cars raced in and out of traffic. Antoine was desperate to escape, and Nancy and Bess were desperate to retrieve their friend. Suddenly, they came upon a red light. Antoine shot through. Nancy, desperately wanting to pass also, knew that she had to stop. Then, to Nancy and Bess's relief, they heard a police siren. He caught up with Antoine's car, and pulled him over. Nancy pushed on the gas pedal as soon as she could, and hurried to join the police man. Antoine was busy trying to explain. "See," he said, "I was driving my sick wife to the hospital. But these two maniacs followed me." The officer turned a questioning eye towards the girls. Nancy saw exactly who the officer was. "Nancy? Nancy Drew?" It was her old friend, Chief McGinnis. He looked at her bulging stomach. "I- I didn't recognize you." He apologized, then turned back to Antoine. "Where is your wife?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Um. I- she- but…" The chief cut him off. He heard a banging noise coming from the trunk of the car. Quizzically, he lifted the door. There lay George, panting for air. She had managed to get the gag off her mouth. Nancy and the chief lifted her out. "You." She pointed an accusing finger at her fiancé. "You beast! You ruined my life! You tricked me! I thought I knew you. I thought I had found true love." Disgusted, she took off her engagement ring and threw it at him. He actually looked sad. "I don't ever- ever want to see you again." She was so angry that it took all three of them to hold her back. "George, it's okay." Bess soothed, and led her back to the car. Chief McGinnis put handcuffs on Antoine, and sped off in his patrol car. As the girls headed the opposite direction, George looked back. All she saw was her ring, shining bright in the setting sun. A single tear managed to slip before she could catch it, and she lay back, exhausted. Heartbroken.

A week after the episode with Antoine, Nancy and George started to plan Bess's baby shower. She could give birth any day now, and they wanted to make this special. Now, Bess's stomach was so huge, she could barely fit behind the wheel of her car. It was as large as a watermelon, and Robin loved to pet her stomach and talk to her future siblings. The shower was planned for the next day, and the girls busied themselves writing and sending invitations, and getting games and food planned. They themselves had purchased two electric swings for the twins, and two pink flannel blankets that Nancy had sewn. Soon, everything was ready.

The next day was bright and warm. Nancy and George told Bess they were going to take her out to lunch, and they headed to Nancy's house. "Where are we going?" she questioned, getting suspicious as she recognized that they were heading away from town. "Oh," replied George, "I think you'll like this restaurant." Bess frowned and continued to try and figure out where they were going. Finally, they turned the corner into Nancy's neighborhood. "What?" she asked, and the two girls just led her inside. To Bess's surprise, all of her other friends jumped out from behind couches and came to give her a hug. She smiled and laughed, and scolded Nancy and George for not telling her. Soon, she got into the party spirit, and sat down and chatted with her friends. She received several clothing items, and many toys. Then, they enjoyed cake and a hamburger luncheon. After three hours, the guests got up to leave. "Goodbye! Thanks for coming!" Bess said to her guests. Everyone was soon out the door, except for Nancy and George, when Bess groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" Nancy asked, coming over to Bess and helping her sit down. "I-" Bess tried to explain, when another wave of pain came over her. "Contractions." Nancy and George said together. Panicking, Nancy directed George to call Robert and tell him to meet them at the hospital. She carefully helped Bess up, and headed for her car. George hopped in and supported Bess, and soon they were on the road.

Traffic slowed them down immensely, and Bess's contractions were five minutes apart by the time they got her through the hospital door. George checked in at the front desk, and Robert ran in a moment later. "What happened?" he asked, and ran to be by his wife's side. She was being helped into a wheelchair. "I'm all right, sweetie. I guess it's time for the babies to be born." With a brave smile, she was led away.


	10. The Arrivals

Chapter 10- Arrivals

Bess was wheeled away and Nancy watched her go with tears in her eyes. Soon, that would be her. She still had a month or so to go. She sat down in the waiting room, and waited with Robert until the nurse told him to go in. George picked up the latest edition of Time magazine, and started to read. After about two minutes, she put it down. "This is impossible!" she cried. They were both growing impatient. Hours ticked by. By 7:00, Nancy and George had fallen asleep. "Girls?" Nancy groggily opened her eyes to see a nurse. She led them in to Bess's room. There, lying in two bassinets, lay Bess's new daughters. Nancy squealed and reached out her arms. Bess laughingly placed Laurie, or "Caramel" into her arms. Nancy snuggled the fresh baby and smiled. "I just don't know if I can wait for this baby!" she patted her enlarging stomach. "Well, you can borrow mine anytime!" Robert had handed George Lucie, and both girls giggled and played with the sleeping babies. Then, Bess's mother knocked on the door. She led in the timid Robin. Bess lifted her into her arms, and gave her a squeeze. "These are your new sisters. Caramel and Cookie." Robin smiled as her father handed her a baby. Bess helped her support her head, and Robin seemed unsure. "Oh, honey, I am so proud of you!" Bess's mother gave her a hug. "Well, I did it! Now, we wait for Nancy to bring us another girl!"

For the rest of the month, everyone was busy. Ned and Nancy were busy finding a new place to live, Bess and Robert adjusted to life with twins, and George struggled to cope with the heartbreak she faced. Lucie and Laurie loved to giggle at their new big sister, Robin. She was getting used to less attention from her mom and dad. Anyway, we shall start out with George.

George and Nancy had planned a lunch date for later that day. George was busy looking around town for a new outfit. She was going to a job interview and she needed to look her best. The job she was trying for was becoming an editor at the local publishing company. Nancy and Bess had helped her get her resume together, and she was almost completely ready to go. She had tried all the malls in the area, and gave up for the time being. She was going to be late for lunch. Maybe Nancy could help her, she thought.

She arrived at the new Mexican restaurant that had opened near the city center. She spotted Nancy in a small booth near the window. Earlier, she had asked if they couldn't go somewhere else. She wasn't a big fan of Mexican food. But Nancy had insisted that they go here. She sure had some pretty bizarre cravings, lately! Nancy waved her over to the table, and George sat down. "So... how's your week going so far?" George asked, starting up the conversation. Nancy replied, "Hectic, trying to sort Ned's promotion out, and looking for a place. But I did find a nice cottagey development not to far from here." George nodded. She was glad her friend hadn't decided to move. "Have you heard anything from the Italian authorities?" Nancy questioned. After Antoine had been arrested, they had transported him back to Italy. "Oh, yes," George remembered, "They said that he was going to court sometime next week. He is also being charged for what went on in the U.S., and might even be tried for attempted kidnapping." Nancy nodded agreement. "He deserves everything that's coming his way."

The waiter came up then, and the girls placed their orders, Nancy's being unusually long. The girls continued their discussion for twenty more minutes, and then the food arrived. Nancy eagerly reached for a slice of the cheese quesadilla. A sharp pain stabbed her side. She gasped in pain. George looked up, and quickly realized what was happening. Calmly, she left some money on the table, and helped Nancy up. Another shooting pain came. And George quickly led her out of the restaurant. As soon as she had started the car, she giggled. "Baby time!"

**Sorry this chapter was short. I have been busy for the past few days. I promise to keep updating daily, and I welcome any ideas, especially on George's half. I plan on another man coming into her life! And Please keep the REVIEWS coming!!!**


	11. Babies and Burt

Chapter 11- Babies and Burt

Hours after Nancy had been wheeled into the delivery room, Ned came rushing out. "My baby girl is here!" he called out, and George and Bess came hurrying up, with Mr. Drew and Hannah in tow. Bess made it to the door first, and because only one person was allowed inside at a time, she went in.

"Hi, Nancy!" she squealed, rushing over to Nancy's bedside. "Hi, Bess!" Nancy's smile shone as she held up her brand new baby girl. The infant lay sleeping in her loving mother's arms. Her aquamarine eyes peeked out for a moment, and contented, she fell back asleep. The baby girl had soft black fuzz on her head. Bess stroked it tenderly. "Where did the black hair come from?" she questioned, for neither Nancy or Ned had black hair. Nancy laughed. "I think it comes from Dad." Bess nodded, then reached out as the new mother handed Lark to Bess. Bess cooed to the baby, and it shifted slowly in her arms, got into a comfortable position, and sighed. "Aww…" Nancy whispered, and Bess handed her back. "See you later." She said, and slipped out the door.

After that, all the rest of the family had their turn to visit Nancy. George got lucky enough to be the one the baby cried at. George put on a hurt face, and slowly walked out of the room. Carson Drew was the proudest in the room, next to Ned of course, because his new granddaughter had his hair. When Visiting Hours were over, the group left. But as they exited the elevators, it was George who was the most shocked. For standing in the doorway of the hospital was none other than Burt, George's boyfriend from years ago.

For the rest of that week, following the arrival of baby Lark, Bess and Nancy spent lots of time at each other's houses, placing the baby carriers in front of them as they exchanged baby caring tips. Nancy found it easier to put baby powder in Lark's diapers, thus preventing diaper rashes. And Bess found it better to feed the babies at three hour intervals. The tips went on and on, and the hours in the day seemed to go by fast. They occasionally sweet-talked their husbands into babysitting while they went to lunch by promising a special treat that night. So the two friends spent great deals of time together. One day at lunch, the talk turned to George and Burt. The two had been unseperable since they had found each other at the hospital. Even though the girls knew she was having a good time, they still missed hanging out with her. They couldn't believe that George had recovered from Antoine so fast! Oh, well. So the girls were on one of their many shopping trips. The twins and Robin were at home with Robert, and Ned was at home watching Lark. Carefree, the girls spent three more hours out and about. But as Bess pulled up to Nancy's house to drop her off, neither of them was ready for the nightmare that was about to unravel.

"Ned, I'm home!" Nancy called, as she set down the many shopping bags she had aquired that day. "Ned!" She continued to call and walked through the house, hoping to get a hug and a kiss from her husband and newborn baby. Confused, Nancy walked up the stairs to her room and the baby's nursery. Her mind was now on full alert. Something wasn't right, and she could feel it. Unnerved, she called again for Ned, hoping he was just playing a trick on her. When she reached the door to the baby's room, she gasped. The window to the small pink room was open. And a ladder was propped up on the second story window. Nancy drew in a deep breath as she realized that the crib was empty. She dug around in the sheets, and almost collapsed as she read a typed note hidden under the covers.

NICKERSONS:

IF YOU EVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LITTLE DAUGHTER AGAIN, YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU. DO NOT CONTACT THE POLICE. LARK WILL NEVER SEE HER PARENTS AGAIN IF YOU DO. THIS IS ALL YOUR OWN DOING, NANCY DREW! I WILL CALL AGAIN IN 6 HOURS. AND JUST KNOW, _I AM WATCHING!!!_

The last thing Nancy heard was a yell from Ned before she fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh… I wonder what is going to happen now!!! A cliffhanger! Now, if you all want to see what happens, (I can always change my mind!) I suggest writing reviews. Lots of reviews. Thanks to all of the people who are continuing to read my story. So any ideas for the next chapters are greatly appreciated. I shall remember to recognize the reviewers in my next chapter! Keep the Reviews Coming!**

                                


	12. The Call

Chapter 12- Kidnapping

Bess was just driving back to her home after their long day of shopping when her cell phone rang. She read the number on the phone, and, recognizing Ned's number, picked it up. "Hello?" she paused. A frantic breathing emerged from the other line. "The baby- Nancy- Oh…" Bess started to yell into the phone. "Ned! Ned, what's wrong? Did something happen to the baby?" Ned was frantically trying to regain what little of his composure he could muster. "Bess- Help- Baby- Missing-" Bess almost drove the car off the road. She managed to pull into her driveway before she spoke once more. "Ned, what are you saying? The baby is gone? Where?" By now, Ned had managed to speak in a normal tone. "I had just put the baby to bed. Then, I went into my room to watch the game on T.V. I heard a thumping noise, and I went to the nursery to investigate. I saw a person reaching in the crib and picking up the baby. At first I thought it was Nancy. But the intruder saw me and knocked me out. The next thing I knew, Nancy was screaming, and then…" Bess was shocked. She quickly ran into her house and almost ran into Robert, who was holding one of the twins. "Honey…" She panted and tried to explain the situation. "Nancy- Ned- The Baby…" Robert quickly placed the baby onto the couch and made Bess sit down and explain. "Ned just called me. He said that the baby has been kidnapped!" Robert looked at Bess sternly. "When did this happen? Has he called the police? Is Nancy alright?" Bess nodded, and they hastily made a phone call to the neighborhood babysitter to watch the kids for a couple hours. As soon as the girl arrived, Bess and Robert jumped into their car and drove off.

Back on George's side, she and Burt were enjoying a nice lunch on the new café by the river. Burt and George had a lot of catching up to do, since they hadn't seen each other in years. Burt had just gotten his Masters Degree, and he was planning on moving back to River Heights. The two were almost inseperable, and they had spent the day looking through the museums in town, and wandering around the Book Loft, their favorite old bookshop they used to go to when they were kids. George had just laughed at a joke that Burt had told her when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. A strange voice answered. "Nancy Drew must release my friend or she will never see her daughter again." After this strange message, a chilling thing happened. She listened closely, and a faint cry of a baby could be heard in the background. "Do not tell anyone about this call, or you will pay." George frantically reached into her purse and managed to pull out a pad and a pen and wrote down the number. "Who is this?" she questioned, sure it was a practical joke. But no answer came. Just the faint cry. And then, nothing.

Oh, yes. Another cliffhanger. Ideas are just pouring in right now, so you can be sure I shall update whenever I can. Please continue to read my story and review, and I might just have to write more. So REVIEW!!! Ideas are still welcome, as are helpful tips. If you want to see what happens next, you'd better keep me happy and REVIEW!!!

**Thank you.**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	13. The Search

Chapter 13- The Search

George immediately decided to call Nancy and Ned and see what was going on. She had been highly disturbed upon receiving the hopefully false phone call. She told Burt that she needed to be driven to the Nickerson home, after getting the answering machine. The couple drove as fast as the speed limit would allow, and shortly afterwards, pulled into the driveway. She was alarmed to discover several police cars parked in front, and she almost ran to the doorway. Hearing voices in the living room, she pushed open the front door. Ned and Nancy were seated on the couch, being interviewed by three police officers. Bess and Robert were seated directly across from them. Nancy had her head in her hands, and Ned tried unsuccessfully to calm his wife down. "My little Lark!" she sobbed, putting her disheveled head in Ned's arms. Bess looked up at the confused George, who was ushered into the room by an officer. "Who is this lady?" the cop questioned, and Ned automatically nodded. "She's fine." He assured him, and went back to discussing the case with the police. "I can't believe that the kidnapper would strike in broad daylight!" The officer wondered aloud. "Maybe it was someone dressed as a technician or window cleaner. Or maybe," he whispered, turning to Nancy, "maybe it was someone you know!" This remark caused Nancy to sob harder. It broke George's heart. Nancy, her best friend, the brave one who always had on a determined face, was finally the victim of the crime. She knew that sooner or later, Nancy would decide to step back into detective mode and find her daughter. Then George remembered the phone call she had received. "Um, Officer?" she stumbled, trying to find the right words to explain the call. "Yes, young lady?" The large police officer sitting on the couch stood up and walked over to George. "I received a call from the kidnapper only 20 minutes ago. I wrote down the number the call came from. And," she stopped, motioning for the man to step closer, "I could hear the baby crying in the background." The large man motioned for his men to gather. They spoke for a while, then turned to the group. "We have to check out every angle to this case. I will send a plainclothesman here tonight to guard the house. The kidnapper must not leave the state. Or country," he added, under his breath.

After the men had left, Nancy rose to talk to George. "Can you remember what the kidnapper said? Is my baby alright?" Genuine concern shown on Nancy's face, and her disheveled features almost brought George to tears. "I- I-," she stumbled, "I could hear Lark crying in the background." Nancy burst just then. George couldn't imagine what the kidnapper, or kidnappers, could be doing with the week-old baby girl. "I'm almost positive that the kidnappers were involved in one of my past cases." Nancy walked out to her kitchen, leaving Ned, the Underwoods, and George. As Nancy reached the refridgerator, she vowed to herself that she would find out who did this. Too bad she had no clue where to start.

Okay, now here's where I am stuck. Who will the kidnapper(s) be? I need HELP!!! I might have one or two ideas, but help from my readers might make reading this a bit more interesting. So thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, and keep the Reviews coming!!!

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	14. Suspects

Chapter 14- Suspects

After Nancy had decided that she would find her baby no matter what, the group of friends decided to calm their nerves by going to dinner, much to Nancy's denial. "I want to start on the case!¨ she protested. But Ned was firm. "There is nothing we can do right now. As soon as the police get any leads, they will call us." "But what if we're not home?¨ Nancy protested. So finally, the friends just decided to order pizza. They cleared an area on the floor and sat down like little children to eat their meal. They discussed which cases in Nancy's past could have come up now. Was it the Stone case? Nancy recalled. That one had involved a man and a woman who had evaded police for years as they went on crime sprees around the world. That was one of her more exciting International cases. Or was it the Cat Burglar Mystery? That one was an interesting combination. A group of teens had gone around New York City and broken into apartments of which they cleaned out in a matter of minutes. They had yelled threatening comments at her as they were led away to jail for 20 years. That 20 years was up, she realized with a shudder.

The list of past crimes piled up, as Bess and George recalled a few harrowing experiences they had faced with Nancy. But after two hours of deliberation, none had come up as possible suspects.

So after Nancy, Bess and George had cleaned up the mess, Robert took Bess and George home. Ned and Nancy sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. They listened to the depressing news stories that were on. Nancy turned up the volume as a particularly interesting story came up. "Antoine Ramirez was taken into custody three weeks ago by Customs, and was set to be sent back to Italy later this week. But the man has vanished and police are baffled. Detective Nancy Drew had solved a case concerning him over 15 years ago. Now police are warning the public to keep an eye out and call for any information concerning the whereabouts of this man.¨ Ned changed channels after hearing the rest of the news report.

A grave look crossed Nancy's pretty features. "No. You don't think-" As Ned tried to finish Nancy's sentence, a knock on the door nearly scared them to death. Ned carefully went up to the door. He looked through the peep hole at a man. Cautiously, he opened the door. To Ned and Nancy's relief, the man identified himself as Will Droner, the plainclothesman. He told the couple that he would keep a close eye on the house for the rest of the night. Ned thanked him and started to close the door. "Oh, wait!¨ Will said, coming back up. "Has the kidnapper called yet? It has been about 6 hours.¨ Nancy started to stare at the phone. Any moment now, the abductor would call and Nancy might have her baby back. Ned invited the man to step inside, and then they all decided to bug the phone so they could record and then trace the phone call. Will went back out to his squad car parked around the block in order to retrieve the needed equipment. While he was gone, Nancy prepared herself for what was coming. She knew that the caller might be someone she knew.

Not long after, the policeman returned. They hurriedly set up the equipment and waited. Nancy sat, poised, with a pencil and paper in her hand. Ned would be the one to answer the phone, and Nancy and the policeman would listen in. To pass the time, the trio discussed Nancy's thoughts about Antoine possibly being responsible. "Oh, yeah, I heard about that guy."¨ The man replied. "Are you Nancy Drew?¨ he questioned , and Nancy blushed and nodded. "Wow!¨ The man whistled. Just then, the phone rang. With shaking hands, Ned reached for the phone. The sound of the phone made Nancy want to throw up. This was the man or woman who was responsible for ruining her life. Headphones on, Ned picked up the phone. "Hello?"

**Authors Note:**

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnnnnn!!!**

**This has got to be my best cliffhanger yet! WHO IS IT??? You tell me! When I receive 5 reviews, I shall tell you. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! The completion of this story depends on YOU!!!**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	15. Danger Calls!

Chapter 15- Danger Calls

Ned was shaking as he said hello into the receiver. He wanted very badly to kill the person on the other end. But, he knew, the kidnapper could do the same to his baby daughter. So he listened. "Nickerson, I want to speak to Nancy Drew. Now." The raspy voice almost made Ned gag. He silently handed the receiver to Nancy, who grasped it firmly. "Who are you? What have you done with my daughter?" Nancy was near tears when, in response, she heard little Lark crying. "Oh my God." Nancy spat out. Then, the heavy breathing took the place of the helpless cries. "Nancy, I have your daughter. And I shall keep your daughter. Unless you can do something for me. Give me what I want." Nancy was near fainting. She looked over at Ned, who was nodding for her to keep him on the line as long as she could. "I want you to bring me my passports." Nancy frowned. "What? Who are you? What are you talking about? Why would I have your passports?"

The man on the other end laughed satanically. "Oh, I think you will figure that out. And I suggest you do it soon." Then, just as Nancy was about to say more, the phone was disconnected. Nancy cried out. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" Ned came over and held his wife. The tears in her eyes made him shudder. Why was his wife, the one who was always strong and confident, why was she chosen to become the victim of a crime in which she was usually the one helping? Why?

Will had just rewound the tapes of the phone call. "Listen." He said, and motioned for the couple to join him around the table. The phone call played clearly through the eerily quiet family room. Nancy glanced over at the bassinet in the corner of the room. Nancy wanted very badly to see her baby once again, sleeping peacefully inside it once more.

The tapes began rolling. As she heard the kidnapper's voice being replayed, a strange thought hit her. An accent. But which one? She asked the officer to rewind it. And she played it over five more times. And when she realized that the accent was what she thought, she started for the door. "Italian. And Antoine Ramirez will pay."

Ned started to chase his wife. She had reached the car and was now starting to pull away. The first place she would start would be George's house. Several minutes later, she pulled up to her friend's apartment. She hurried up the stairs and reached the door. Nancy rang the doorbell several times and knocked hard. After a minute, she heard footsteps. And George's confused and worried face came through. "Nancy! What's wrong?"

Nancy pushed her way through the door, and George followed close behind. "Antoine did this to me. Antoine!" George caught Nancy's sweater sleeve and pulled. "Nancy," she said urgently. "What did Antoine do?" But Nancy wouldn't listen. She was too busy searching through the room that would have been Antoine's. The closet was empty and the bed folded up. The only thing left in the room was a small desk with a laptop. "George, did Antoine ever use this?" she questioned, already typing frantically on the keys. "Well, yes, I guess he did." Nancy smiled and stopped. "These documents proved that Antoine was trying to find a way to access his passports. And apparently-" She stopped. "He- he wrote down in an online diary that I was going to have a baby. And that he would be expecting to get revenge." George was by now totally confused. "Are you trying to say that Antoine had something to do with the disappearance of Lark?"

Nancy nodded solemnly. And she started to print off the information she had gathered. Then she stopped. "Antoine Ramirez was traveling under some other name. Let's see. It looks like he's traveling under--- George Fayne?"

Oh…… 

**Now what? I still need help, and I like to keep updating. Thanks to the ideas from boyzaremylife for her help and ideas. Reviews make my twists and turns in the story get better. So REVIEWS!!!**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	16. Demands

**The ideas in this chapter are all from boyzaremylife. Thanks!**

Chapter 16- Demands

George and Nancy stood dumbfounded at the passenger list. "How can this be?" Nancy wondered aloud. George was standing still and her face was pale. "How could he do this to me?" she managed to whisper. "I can't believe he was willing to go this far, and he kidnapped a baby? Is this all _my _fault?" Nancy consoled her friend. "No, George. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I just can't believe that he would do this. I knew he really would get revenge somehow. I just can't believe what he chose to take from me." Nancy tried to keep the tears from escaping her. Then she knew that she couldn't wait any longer. The two girls stood up and walked to the door of the apartment. Then, the phone rang.

Nancy stood still as a statue while George cautiously made her way to the phone. With shaking hands, she managed to grasp the phone and press the talk button. "Hello?" she said, trying to be as brave sounding as she possibly could. "George. My sweetheart. I am near you now and I hope that your friend Nancy is near. I must speak to her." The kidnapper. He wanted Nancy, George thought, and, gesturing to Nancy, handed over the phone. Nancy took it with trembling hands. "Where are you?" she managed to spit out. "Oh, quite near, Nancy Drew. I have yet another request before you can have your baby back." Nancy's brow furrowed. "What. Is. It?" she stuttered, grasping the phone harder.

"I want money. Lots of money. Twelve thousand dollars, to be exact." Nancy gasped. But she stayed strong. "Okay." She agreed. "And you must meet me somewhere to hand it all over. Have you remembered the passports?" The kidnapper finished his sentence. Her baby was near. She could hear the cries. "Where do you want me to meet you?" Nancy said. "Oh, I was thinking the old Druid Manor." He laughed. Nancy stopped and remembered the old house just twenty minutes away. "I want you to come. Alone. Tonight at 10:00. And if you do bring anyone else, you may never see your daughter again!" Nancy looked at the number. She wrote it down quickly. "And what-" Nancy couldn't finish her sentence. For it was then that the line went dead.

Nancy relayed the short phone conversation to Ned later that night. She was frantic. Ned had assured her that he could afford the ransom payment. So, with all of the money tucked safely away in a briefcase, she started for the car. Ned had tried to convince Nancy that even though the kidnapper threatened her, she must have a policeman following. But Nancy had refused, saying that she would not risk her infant daughter's life any more. Reluctantly, Ned drove his wife to the house, and parked a block away, telling Nancy that he would watch, and if anything went wrong, would come and help. Nancy agreed, and waved to her husband, sitting helplessly in the car. He feebly waved back, and then Nancy knew that this was it. She started down the sidewalk, the darkness closing in around her. She shuddered, not only from the cold air, but from the thoughts in her mind. She approached the house, and twinged at each creaking step. A sudden blast of wind caused her to pull her coat more tightly around her. Nancy knew that knocking was pointless. She just pushed open the door, glancing one last time at the still night.

**Okay. Now I need more ideas. Your reviews have helped me immensely, so please keep them coming!**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	17. Encounters

Chapter 17- Encounters

Nancy was on full alert as she entered the house. She stepped slowly on every step, cautious and careful. Every little noise made her jump, and her ears were wide open. She made her way to a long, winding staircase which led to the upper rooms of the mansion. She quickly bounded up the steps, making sure her footsteps could not be heard. When she reached the top, she looked over the banister, surveying the inky blackness of the house. Nancy turned suddenly, upon hearing faint footsteps coming closer. She looked around, and decided upon hiding in an open linen closet nearby.

She could not tell where she was for a moment, and then she realized that there was a light switch. She slowly pulled the cord, and a flickering lightbulb appeared before her. She grasped the case of ransom money and turned a full circle. All of a sudden, an uneveness in the walls caught her eye. She pushed carefully on a hollow spot in the wall and to her surprise, it started to open. Nancy was relieved when the secret door did not make a sound. But as she became more confident, she stepped on a stick that was up ahead. A sickening crack followed, and Nancy was sure she would be found.

She listened closely and turned off the closet light, remembering the small flashlight in her pocket. With one hand on the case and one hand on the flashlight, she moved onward. A sloping path led her down, farther and farther until she was sure there would be no end. Past the main floor, the secret tunnel kept her moving down. After a minute more, she stopped. Behind the walls she could hear crying. It was a baby's cry, she was sure of it. This only made Nancy angrier, and she quickened her steps. Soon, she reached a wooden door.

Thinking for a moment brought her to the conclusion that she should go on. Nancy switched off her flashlight, and pushed the heavy door. A loud squeak emerged from the ancient building. Nancy winced, and kept her eyes ahead. A light could be seen from a distance, and Nancy crept closer. She had reached a doorway, and cautiously she peeked around. A man, or was it two? were gathered around a wooden crate.

The shadows prevented Nancy from identifying the strangers. Nancy tiptoed to the edge of the room and raised her heavy flashlight. Ready to crack it down on the man's head, she began to bring it down. Just then, a surprised face turned. Nancy almost fainted dead away.

The kidnapper was not at all who she suspected. In fact, it was the least possible person from her mind.

**Oh my gosh, who is it??? Okay, now you guys get to decide. It shall be anyone that I choose, but it cannot be obvious. And I need reviews and messages in order to decide. So until I get 8 reviews, I shall go on no farther. And by the way, you can review any of my past chapters for this one so I get them fast. So hurry up! I might not choose correctly, unless I get the reader's opinions!!!**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	18. The Empty Crib

Chapter 18- The Empty Crib

Nancy was shocked when the kidnapper finally turned around. It was Burt. He was staring at Nancy with an evil flare in his eyes. Nancy couldn't believe the second person, huddled in the corner with a bundle in its arms. George, her best friend. The one she knew and had trusted. Nancy contained the urge to jump over and strangle her. One of her very best friends had betrayed her. Had lied to her, and caused her the most pain she had ever known in her entire life. George had led her on, made her feel like it was Antoine she was after. Not Burt. Not Burt and George. Nancy could feel the tears streaming down her face. She ran to George and knelt in front of her. She couldn't see into her eyes right then, but if she had been, she would have seen sorrow. And regret. And sadness. Yet the anger Nancy felt at her friend was incomprendable. She felt like her soul had been ripped in two. Who could she trust anymore? Ned, her best friend and husband, Bess and Robert, Nancy's closest friends. And her father? Hannah Gruen? Who could she count on?

As Nancy tried still to comprehend the situation, George had moved closer. And to Nancy's surprise, slipped a note into her hands. Burt turned around and walked toward them, and almost saw the exchange. A look of fear spread over George's face. She was a different person now. She had been hurt. Not once, but twice. And the hurt had come from her heart. Nancy threw down the case full of money in front of Burt and turned for her baby. But just as George was reaching out to hand the baby back, Burt demanded in a loud voice, "Stop." Nancy turned, confused, toward the angry figure that was Burt. "Why? I gave you your money and I gave you your passports. What more do you want?" Nancy began to cry, a frustrated cry. It made George sick. Nancy Drew, the detective. The crime solver. The brave and carefree sleuth. Her best friend. Was crying. And it was all her fault. Burt just glared at Nancy and moved towards her. "How much money is in this case?" he demanded, his voice raising with every word. "Wh-wh- why 12,000 dollars, just like you wanted!" Nancy was near hysteria. She wanted her baby. But Burt was also near hysteria. "Did I say 12,000? I mean 120,000."

Nancy had heard enough. This was the end of the line. He had pushed her too far. Just two days away from her newborn baby had about killed her. Well, she thought, It's not going to continue another minute. Decided, she suddenly stood up, and kicked Burt's shins. He groaned in pain and lunged for Nancy. She dodged him expertly and headed for George. She was so shocked at what Nancy had done, that she kept a firm grip on the bundle in her lap. Nancy gave George a pleading look. She didn't have enough time. So she grabbed the bundle, surprised at the weight, and headed for the door. "George, _get up!_" Burt yelled, and he tried to get to the door before Nancy could.

Nancy picked up the flashlight from her pocket with her one free hand, and threw it at the astonished Burt. The impact of the solid flashlight made him dizzy. He stumbled around the room for a moment before coming out of it once more. But that had given Nancy just enough time. With one hard push against the door, she got the door open. George headed over to Nancy on Burt's orders, but to Nancy's relief, seemed to be coming as slowly as she could. Burt saw this and forcefully pushed her out of the way. "You useless piece of garbage!" he yelled, and ran towards the retreating Nancy. Burt got through the doorway, and pulled the heavy door closed before heading after Nancy. Poor George was now trapped. All alone.

The chase continued out through the tunnel. Nancy had enough space between her and Burt that gave her a second to slow down. But only for a moment. Nancy reached the passageway entry that led out of the linen closet. She turned and pushed the door closed behind her, and blocked it off with heavy dressers. Satisfied, Nancy continued on, as fast as before. And only one brief second of her mind led to her "friend" George, trapped back with that monster. But little did she know, George had taken care of herself. She had done the same as Nancy, and now Burt was trapped in between the two doors.

Nancy reached the door of the manor and swung it open quickly. She raced out into the cold air and headed down the street. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she spotted Ned's car. She hopped inside, and Ned hit the gas.

Only when they were way on their way home did Nancy sneak a peek at their returned baby daughter. And what she saw made her scream. The blankets held a weight. And a note. And no baby Lark.

**Oh, goody. I have decided the ending of my story. I bet that sudden turn of events led you all to fall out of your chairs. Possibly cardiac arrest ensued. Heart attack? Stroke? Extreme breathing issues? I didn't think so. But as long as it keeps you reading and reviewing. Oh, and I almost forgot. Special thanks to all of my reviewers, especially boyzaremylife, who contributed ideas to the last two chapters. And I hope very much that my friends are reading this and are not laughing too hard :)**

**-Miss Authoress 13 **


	19. The Note in the Blanket

Chapter 19- The Note in the Blanket

Nancy stared at the empty blankets. Ned looked over and saw why Nancy was reacting like that. Then, he quickly pulled the car over. "What happened to her?" Nancy shrieked. Ned looked confused. "What does the note say?" he questioned. Nancy remembered the note in her pocket and pulled that one out first. It read:

_Dear Nancy_

_I am so very sorry that I had to do this. You don't know how much pain this has caused me. But you must know: I did not do this willingly. HE made me. He hurt me, and I tried so very hard to stop him. But now you must get help. Do not call the police. Find your baby. Burt does not know she is not here. So hurry. And don't worry about me. _

_George_

As Nancy stared at the note, a flood of relief came through her. George was still at fault, but at least she had tried. And had managed to get the baby to a safer place. Now Nancy opened the other note.

_**To find baby Lark, open your mind and backtrack. Do not let the past get in the way of the answer. **_

This cryptic message was creepy. George had apparently put Lark in the care of someone that she had known in the past. She showed Ned the note, and he frowned. "What could it mean?" Nancy shook her head. The couple drove home silently and once more began the search of their baby daughter, Lark.

Back in the Druid Manor, George was holding the door shut. She could hear Burt coming back down to the secret room. She must not let him in, and she couldn't let him escape. She found some heavy crates full of books and such, and as quickly as she could, piled them high, preventing the man from getting back in. Seconds after the last thing had been placed on top, heavy blows to the door could be heard. "_George, let me in!!!"_ A furious pounding ensued. "I know you're in there. And when I get in, you will be sorry." George was fearful. She sat in the corner where she had been before and thought back.

Burt had come to her a week after Antoine left. Nobody else knew of the arrival of her former boyfriend. George was still hurt from her breakup with Antoine, and was not yet ready to let men back into her life. In the beginning, Burt had been kind. He had taken her to all of the newest restaurants, and bought her nice things. Then one day, when she had mentioned Ned, he changed.

He became aggressive and hostile. George had tried to leave him. But he refused, and resorted to beating her every night. He made threatening phone calls and she was too scared to refuse him. But she hid her feelings and pain from her friends. She regretted that now. Then one night, she made the mistake of telling him about Nancy. He had initially thought Nancy Drew had moved away.

But now she was pregnant. And married to his enemy. The truth was, he had secretly loved Nancy. And he never told her. So when Ned Nickerson came into her life, he knew he would never win her heart. And now, to hear that his secret love had married the man he despised, and had a baby by him, it was too much. So he planned revenge.

One night, he came up with the perfect plan. He told George to call him when she was in labor so he could be at the hospital. She was to pretend that she hadn't seen him before he came to the hospital. So when Nancy gave birth, there he was, waiting for her. And as soon as she left the hospital, his plan went into action. Burt told George to find a time when Nancy was not home. But George purposefully overlooked the fact that Ned would be. So she told him that the coast was clear, and he took a ladder to the home, and to questioning neighbors, he said he was going to surprise his friend. So he climbed a ladder into the house and took the baby. But he heard footsteps and panicked. Ned saw him look into the room, and he hid his face. When the coast was clear, he handed the baby down to George and they drove off.

Burt took the two back to his hotel and saw that he could be found out. So they found a hiding spot. The old deserted Druid Manor. And now here they were.

George couldn't stand to remember those events. But now she only hoped that Nancy could find Lark and save her. Take her away from _him._

**Okay, I guess I will need a few more chapters to end the plot. So, what did you think of that chapter? I could still use any ideas you may have. So keep the reviews coming!!!**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	20. The Answer to the Riddle

Chapter 20- The Answer to the Riddle

Nancy and Ned kept driving until they reached home. Nancy got out and headed to the door. Ned knew she couldn't stand another night without her baby. Ned felt guilty. If he hadn't gone in the room when he saw the man, Lark might not have been kidnapped. Now with this idea in his head, he trudged to the door with his hands inside his pockets.

Nancy had gone to the baby's nursery. She stood in the doorway, watching as the night breeze blew the lace curtains on the open window. She continued to stare until her eye caught something propped on the changing table. A note? She hurried over and picked up the object in an envelope. She walked over and turned on the light before she sat down on the rocking chair to read it.

_**Nancy, open your mind. You don't have much longer before I have no choice but to find another spot for your baby. Please start to trust not so much your instincts but your heart. Lark is waiting for you.**_

Nancy stared at the note. Who could it be? But then, she realized there was something else in the envelope. She slid her fingers into it and pulled out a postcard. It had a beautiful painting on the front. It showed a landscape, in a place somewhere in Europe. Nancy couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she decided to research some more. She turned over the blank card to reveal, in tiny letters, a message. It was foreign, and Nancy couldn't quite make out which language.

Nancy had an idea. She stood up suddenly and headed for the door. Downstairs she went, rushing past Ned, who looked after her quizically. He decided not to follow her, let her work things out for herself.

Nancy continued on, hopped into her car, and sped off down the street. Ten minutes later, she reached her destination. The Underwoods. Hurrying up the steps to the house, she knocked three short times. This was the knock that Bess and her had figured out so they would always know when they were at the door. Footsteps could be heard coming from the house. And seconds later, a sleepy Bess could be seen, trying so very hard to keep her eyes open. "Nancy?" she mumbled, opening her eyes wider.

Nancy stepped in the house, and walked over to the couch. The time on the clock said it was near midnight. "Bess, I need Robert." Nancy stated, so simply that it brought Bess out of her sleepiness. "Why? Is something wrong, Nancy?" Bess had an instinct when something was bothering Nancy. She had learned it from helping her in her past cases so much. "Bess, I found another note on the baby's changing table. It said that I had to look deep inside to know where Lark might be. To start looking for a person I may not have trusted in the past. But then I found a postcard with it. All it has is a beautiful landscape. And a message in a different language inscribed on the bottom. I was wondering if Robert could figure out what it meant."

Bess's eyes grew wide. "You mean, the kidnapper came back to the house and left you another note?" Nancy responded quickly. "No, I already know who the kidnapper is. Burt. And George got mixed up in it somehow, too. She may have taken Lark, but the risk she took to hide her may have saved her life!" Bess was dumbfounded. And just then, Robert came walking into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Bess? Who-" he stopped short when he realized that Nancy was there. "Is anything wrong, Nancy?" he asked, coming closer. "Robert, I need you to translate this message I recieved from the person who has Lark." Robert nodded and went into his study to complete the task.

Moments later, as Nancy was explaining the case, the babies started to cry. Robin came walking down the stairs. "Mommy, the babies won't stop crying. I want to go back to sleep." The sight of the little girl with her pink nightgown holding a blanket made her laugh. Robin giggled, and her mom led her back upstairs.

Nancy wandered over to the door of Robert's study. He came out a minute later with the postcard and a paper in his hands. "It's Italian. Here's what it says." He handed her the answers and nodded his goodnight. Nancy was left alone in the dark room. She headed back to the couch and sat down. She switched on a lamp and started to read the message. Shocked, she put her hand to her chest. "Bess!" she called. "I know where my baby is!"

**Another cliffhanger, eh? Well, how did you like that chapter? All the other chapters? I am about to end the story. One more chapter to go! Keep my reviews coming, people!**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


	21. Lark

**Okay, this is it! This is my LAST chapter for Baby Boomers. Thanks to all my reviewers for their tips, and enjoy!**

Chapter 21- Lark

Nancy jumped up from the couch and raced towards the door. Bess, who had just put the babies back to bed, came racing down the stairs. "What is it, Nancy?" she questioned, pulling on her coat and shoes. "I know where Lark is!" Nancy waited for a brief moment for her friend, and then they both raced out the door.

Once in the car, Nancy explained everything to Bess. "The note said, _**Look for Lark in the building where the law rules**_I know where that is! And do you know who has Lark?" Nancy waited, breathless, as Bess tried to guess. "No, who?"

"Antoine. Antoine has Lark. I guess George found it in her to trust people she didn't before." Bess was astonished. "But how did you guess?" Nancy pulled out the postcard. "This-" she showed Bess the painting on the card. There was a little signature which Bess could barely make out. "Antoine Ramirez." She spelled out, looking at Nancy. "That was one of Antoine's paintings. That's how George and Antoine met. I figured out that Antoine must be keeping her somewhere near the county building, since he is about to be taken back to Italy soon."

Nancy kept her hands on the wheel, and went as fast as the little car would take her. Only ten minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot. She had a key to the huge building, since she did so much work for the policemen. Bess and Nancy hurried to the front office. It was past midnight, and all of the windows were dark. Except for one. On the very top floor, a dim light could be seen flickering through the night. Nancy looked at Bess, and she nodded. Her baby was in that room. Hurrying, the two friends ran to the elevators. Nancy got inside first, and pressed the highest level button, the 31st floor, and waited anxiously as they ascended.

After a minute or so, the elevator stopped. "Oh, are we here?" asked Bess. Nancy's face went ashen. "No, Bess. The- the elevator is-stuck." The elevator was indeed stuck, and of all places to be stuck, right between the 12th and the 13th floor. "Now what, Nancy?" questioned Bess. "There's nobody else here right now." Nancy was anxiously scanning the elevator. Suddenly, she spotted an escape. The little hatch in the top of the elevator. "Boost me up." said Nancy, and Bess hooked her hands together so that her friend could climb up. Without a problem, the door to the top of the elevator swung open easily, and Nancy pushed her way up.

Bess waited as Nancy carefully made sure that she could support herself, and reached down to pull up her friend. After that, the two girls stood on the top of the huge metal elevator, and looked around. "I think our best bet is to either try jumping down or climbing back up." said Nancy after a moment. Bess groaned and rubbed her arms. "Oh, I think I could possibly go for the jumping idea. But maybe the climbing idea is safer." Nancy agreed, but the two couldn't make a decision, since both seemed logical, and they were stuck halfway between the two floors. Something suddenly caught Bess's eye. "Nancy, look! Little rungs!" Nancy smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. The ladder-like rungs led down to the twelfth floor. "Well, that's our answer!" said Nancy, and followed Bess down.

Once they had made it safely on solid ground once more, they surveyed the hallway. "I wonder why the elevator just stopped." wondered Nancy, and Bess nodded. "Maybe it was just a fluke." she said. "I mean, we haven't exactly had the best of luck these days." Nancy kept wondering that as they made their way to the stairs.

Nineteen floors later, a panting Nancy and Bess emerged from the stairwell. "Geez!" sighed Bess, still trying to catch her breath. Nancy laughed, and now they both had to be on alert.

"What direction from outside was the room with the light?" asked Bess. "Well, we were facing west, so the room was facing east. And right now," Nancy looked around. "We are facing north." So they made an about face and headed in the right direction. Down the long hallways they walked, past offices with gloomy features. Then, Nancy spotted a light up ahead. "We're here." she whispered, and the silent pair tiptoed off to the door of the office.

Once they reached it, Nancy turned and put a finger to her lips. Bess nodded, and the two began to walk through the doorway, their senses on full alert. Nancy led the way to the back of the office. She could hear voices. As they approached the voices, Nancy could hear what seemed to be a baby gurgling. Excited, she hurried. Then, she saw her. Lark. Her baby Lark. Was laying in a little makeshift bassinet. Nancy ran towards her daughter. Antoine looked on, silently. And as soon as the two girls had their attention on the returned infant, he quietly slipped out of the room.

The police returned to the Druid Manor the next morning. Burt was arrested on charges of kidnapping, assault, and stealing. George was let free and ran to Nancy as soon as she saw her. "Nancy," she cried, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I had no choice." she stuttered, and waited as her former friend stared at her. "George, even though you hurt me, more than I can say, I am just relieved that you didn't do it willingly, and that you may have saved my baby girl." Nancy handed Lark to George and hugged her tightly. George held on for what seemed like days. When they finally parted, Lark started to cry. Nancy, George, Ned, Bess and Robert all laughed. And from a distance, watching silently, Antoine laughed too.

**THE END!!!**

**How did you like it??? I enjoyed very much writing this story, and am thrilled to see the reviews and ideas I recieved. Should I keep writing Nancy Drew stories??? What shall I write about next? Even though the story is over, the reviews can keep coming!**

**-Miss Authoress 13**


End file.
